warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:SpringClan
Can haz join? Yes. Warrior named Cross-scar, a ginger tom with and ugly cross shaped scar across his face. It was mauled in battle. Leopardclaw, Sig coming soon! 20:41, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Oops. Never saw this. ;) 'Course. ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ ♥ Live like there's no tomorrow! ♥ 22:51, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Can mudshine join? Please?--Go Jayfeather! 22:54, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Of course, I'll add Mudshine :) Rank and description? Rainy Pwns all others Category:Signature 22:58, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Rainy, Mudshine's rank and description is on his page. I assume he's a warrior, because there's not much else he could be besides an elder. ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ ♥ Live like there's no tomorrow! ♥ 23:22, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes but i'm talking of fur color wise Silver. Rainy Pwns all others Category:Signature 19:45, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Join? Can I join? I would like to be a warrior named Icepetal (A white she-cat with blue eyes) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:24, April 9, 2012 (UTC) 'Course, go make the page and i'll add Icepetal. Easterheartstar Give me the candy! Category:Signature 01:29, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:31, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Can I join? Hi, I would like to join. I would like to be a warrior named snowfur. She's a fluffy white she cat with a light blue tail tip and paws with ice-blue eyes. Of course you can! You can make a page, or if you want, I will, and I'll add you in the allegiancs once you do. Welcome to SpringClan! Rowanflight Category:Signature 22:00, June 25, 2012 (UTC) May I join? Hello! I would like to become a member of SpringClan. I am a light gray tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes and snow white paws. May StarClan light your path. Snowfern 22:10, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Of course! You can make a page, then I'll add you in the allegiances. Happy RPing! 8D Rowanflight Category:Signature 22:18, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Lemme join owo Or I'll throw Percy Weasley at you trololol. My cat is a blue-gray tortie she-cat with a floofeh tail and green eyes o3o Berry yarr owo Of course. Make yo page and add her into the 'giances. 8D Rowanflight Category:Signature 22:35, June 26, 2012 (UTC) May I Join? Can i join please? My cat is a mottled/flecked gray she-cat with green eyes. 23:43, July 8, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Of course. Once you make a page, you'll be added into allegiaces. :3 Rowanflight Category:Signature 00:08, July 9, 2012 (UTC) hi. can i have Flashfire for my cat? she is a ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes, and is a warrior.--Emberstar23 (talk) 02:04, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Emberstar23 Can I join? I want to be a warrior named Agilityspirit, a brown she-cat with slightly lighter fur mixed in. Shelleybelly (talk) Sure! ^.^ Kelseynose 18:54, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Join Could I join with: Waterpaw: Blue gray she-cat with blue eyes and white streaks. Bluesong14 (talk) 18:18, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Join Request, Moss Can I join as a kit, Thornkit? Warrior name is Thornfang. I think you should now his background story already... =P Spiritwhisper 15:59, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Join Purepaw is a brown longhair she-cat with green eyes~! Pikachushinxthe power of the past 14:40, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Great! Could you add her into the alliance? Kelseynose 14:49, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Sure!Pikachushinxthe power of the past 15:14, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I was wondering if i could join~BlazingRainstar~ 15:46, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Of course! Rowanstar is a model of what a page should look like. Make yours look like hers <3 ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 15:49, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Another Cat Hailclaw :3 http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/0/0f/Skitty_BW.gif[[User:Snowfern|Snowfern]][[User talk:Snowfern| Talk ♥]]http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 00:37, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Yesh of Coarse Nref <3 XD Stormstar http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif Wild X Rising Forever 23:10, September 7, 2012 (UTC)